


Each Visions

by Darkness_needs_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_needs_me/pseuds/Darkness_needs_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi, not au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Visions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic  
> I tried, it might not be that good but whatever.

"Eren!"   
Eren opens his eyes they're heavy with sleep, but it's very dark outside so he knows that the possibility of oversleeping is not in the frame  
"This place is a mess" Levi says angrily, eren looks around at his room   
"Do you want me to tidy it up?" Eren asks, Levi scoffs at him   
"I don't think you could do it" Levi says and rolls his eyes at Eren   
"Fine then il leave and you can clean it" Eren says as he walks out of the room and shuts the door on Levi   
He walks up to the dining room and sleeps on one of the thick wooden tables  
*********************  
Levi rummages through erens room digging up clothes papers and just about everything, god this boy is messy he thought, Levi opens one of erens drawers to find nothing but a letter. It reads, " to Levi, from Eren"  
He quickly snatches it up and opens it, it's all in his messy penmanship that was so significantly his, Levi started to read,  
" to my dear Levi,  
This letter is to you, I always wanted you to read it but I never had the courage to hand it over to you, you see I always admired you, your courage, strength, and the way that you keep so strong in such hard times, I remember that day in the forest, the time with the female Titan when you told me I had to be responsible for my own decisions,and even though I made the wrong one and basically killed the whole elite team you still held strong, or when I first saw you when you killed that Titan and saved me mikasa and armins life, I'm sorry if this hurts you in any way but I love you, and please tell me if you read this   
-Eren "  
Levi looks at the paper, "Eren" he whispers he runs out of the room and bolts upstairs to find Eren lying on the the table sound alsleep he looks at the paper then looks at him and smiles Levi walks over to Eren and taps on his shoulder   
"Eren" he whispers   
"Mm yes" Eren says   
"Eren I read your letter" Levi says to him softly, Eren sits bolt upright  
"You did what!" Says Eren  
"I'm really sorry if it was private or something" Levi says  
"No it's just..." Eren says, " I wanted to give it to you myself"   
Levi smiles at him, Eren smiles back   
"Eren thank you" Levi says  
"Why" says Eren   
"That was the first time I was happy in a long time"  
Eren looks at his feet awkwardly, Levi wraps his hand around erens it feels warm and soft, Levi stares up at him  
"Eren, I love you too"   
Levi pulls Eren down and kisses him, he wraps his hands in erens brown hair, Eren pulls him closer, embracing the shorter man with his strong arms, but Levi pulls away,  
"I'm sorry"he says  
"There's no need to be sorry" Eren says   
"Well" Levi says and he looks down at his white button down shirt   
"Tomorrow I'm leaving for an exposition so I better get some rest"  
Eren looks disappointed   
"Oh" he says, " I guess I'll go back to sleep"   
And they part their separate ways   
*************  
The next morning was busy, as soon as Levi awoke he put on his clothes and went up for breakfast, but everyone seemed puzzled he was there   
"Levi" commander Erwin says as he approaches him   
"You will not be coming on the expedition today"  
" oh" Levi says   
"We are not expecting much of it so not many of the higher ranking people will not be going"  
"I guess that's okay" says Levi, Levi looks down at his feet sheepishly does that mean Eren is going he thought worriedly, he wanted to protect Eren so badly  
"Commander Erwin!" Levi yells,  
He turns his head to look back at Levi  
"Yes"  
"I was just wondering will Eren be present on this expedition?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't he be?"  
"I just thought I was supposed to be looking after him"  
"We'll make sure he doesn't make any wrong choices"  
Levi fiddles with his shirt buttons and he catches Eren coming up from the cellar out if the corner of his eye, Levi walks up to him  
"Eren it looks like you'll be going to the expedition" Levi says as he fixes erens jacket, he's on the brink of tears but anyone noticing would be horrible, so he does not take his eyes off of erens jacket, he feels one of erens hands toch his face  
"Levi...." Eren says, "are you okay"  
Levi walks out of the room and down the hall way and he sinks to the floor in the dead end, Eren runs up to him, Levi puts his head in his hands and feels tears rushing down his face  
"Levi everything's going to be alright"  
Eren says soothingly   
"No Eren, I don't want this, I don't want you to go and leave me, I don't want you to be somewhere where I can't help you"  
"Il be fine on my own Levi it's okay" Eren sits beside him and wraps his arms around Levi and he leans on Eren, putting his head in his chest, Eren kisses Levi's head and holds his hand as Levi cries into erens jacket.  
******  
The day was long and stressful, Levi tried to distract himself from the lack of erens presence constantly , it felt like there was a hole in him, he doesn't believe in God but that didn't stop him from praying as long and hard as he could that Eren would be okay.   
*********  
The sound of horses rang out through the silence of the castle, Levi runs to the door and swings it open his heart drops in his stomach, not many people are there, something must've gone terribly wrong he runs up to commander Erwin,  
"Where's Eren?" He asks in a frantic   
commander Erwin looks at hanji, her face looks as though she had been crying,  
"Oh Levi!" She yells and gets off her horse and hugs him tightly,  
"No..." Says Levi, his mind starts to feel like it's boiling, his eyes well up with tears and he runs inside to erens room and takes his letter out from his pocket,  
"Eren" he says quietly, hot tears rush down his face and he curls up in erens soft bed engulfing himself with his scent, he screams into the pillow that's now damp with his tears. The gets up out of the bed and walks up to his room, his friends eying him sadly as he makes his way up, he opens the pane less window in his room and dangles his legs out, he thinks about what he'll do next, jump or live without Eren, live without his eyes, smile, and soft voice that would always calm his troubles. He launches himself to the cold hard ground.

"I'm sorry Eren, sorry I couldn't have been there when you needed me most and I'm sorry that I was so difficult for you to approach and if you can hear me now I just wanted to say that I love you more than even you can comprehend, I would die a thousand deaths for you Eren, and goodbye"

"Levi, I love you too"


End file.
